THE WAR OF THE SEAS
by Panchajanya Das
Summary: Percy is killed by Hades. Percy is in underworld, Hera has disappeared and underworld is in chaos. What next?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 01

PERCY POV

War was over. Everything had settled down slowly. I had returned to the mortal world to spend some time with my mother and Paul. Basically life was awesome after the war. Poseidon had bought me a house near the beach and had also given me an unlimited amount of bank balance. The only thing that I was missing was Annabeth.

She had decided to stay back at camp. She was helping in restoring the camp. I had first wished to stay back, but I really required a break so Poseidon helped me with with this arrangement. So life was really cool. I could go swimming everyday and not even bother about school as I had dropped out and even my Mom didn't put up much a fight.

Today was the big day as I was taking Annabeth out for a date and I was also ready to propose her. Few days ago Athena had appeared in my house and asked me if I was serious about Annabeth. She told me that she had already spoken about this to my Mom and Poseidon. I of course replied affirmatively and it was then that she gave me the ring as a gift. It had something to do with me taking care of her during the quests or something similar to that. I wasn't really paying much attention at that time. I was literally stunned. I hadn't expected it to be so easy.

But here I was getting ready to take Annabeth out and propose her. I climbed on to my bike (courtesy of Dad of course) and headed towards Camp Half-Blood. As soon as I entered camp I began to notice all the changes. All the destruction that had taken place a month or so ago was not visible anymore, instead it was camp as I remembered from my first day. It was a good feeling to be back.

"Hey, Percy! You didn't tell me you were coming?" I spotted Grover rushing towards me. We fist bumped. However much I enjoyed my house near the beach I really missed my friends.

"Hey! G-man what's up?"

"Nothing much, with camp restored we have also reverted to our earlier duties , me being the God of Wild and all."

Just then I spotted Annabeth and as usual she was looking breathtakingly beautiful. Grover nodded at me and left us to ourselves.

"Hey Wise Girl! Been a while hasn't it?" I told her as I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in her scent.

"It has... And why this sudden date Mr. Jackson?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Umm... Just like that. I mean can't I just catch up with my incredibly beautiful girlfriend?"

She rolled her eyes as I led her to my bike.

"Now where did you get that?" She asked as I gunned the engine.

"All in good time. Let's head over to restaurant first shall we?" I asked.

She nodded and we were off.

As soon as we reached the restaurant the sky began crackling with lightning and Hermes appeared before us.

"Now what?"I asked exasperated.

"Zeus is summoning you both." Hermes said while staring at Annabeth for a little too long. I completely understood the sentiment but, hey she is my girlfriend right?

"Can it not wait for an hour or too? And what does he want at this ungodly hour? I mean why can't we have the meetings in the morning?"

"It's important cousin. And you know he can't stand if anyone other than himself delays the meetings."

I nodded in acceptance and he flashed us both into the throne room. Everyone was looking lively which was kind of a surprise as most of them didn't care about the meetings. I looked at my Dad and Athena, the nodded at me relaying that they had understood what a bad time it was for Zeus to call for a meeting.

As I turned around I was surprised to see my friends from the quest Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Nico and Reyna present too. They were looking equally surprised at being summoned.

"Now demigods you must be wondering why you have been summoned here?" Zeus' voice boomed catching our attention as we turned towards him and bowed. We all nodded.

"Well, due to the selfless services provided to us during the time of war ,we have decided to reward with you anything you want." He said.

We were all happy to hear this and Jason was grinning from ear to ear. He would surely be asking for for godhood and maybe this time I too shall accept godhood after all I could live with Annabeth forever. The very thought made me happy.

"Jason Grace, tell us your heart's desire and we shall fulfill it." Zeus said.

As expected he asked for godhood and also for the recognition of the minor gods as he had promised my sister to do so.

The others followed suit by asking for godhood and each of them were made gods. Annabeth had turned more beautiful I noticed. Then it was my turn finally.

"Perseus Jackson." My father called me out.

"Do you accept godhood this time?" Zeus asked threateningly, "Or are you going to reject it this time too?"It was rhetoric question and I was supposed to say yes, but someone beat me to it.

"No. He shall not be a God." The three fates spoke in sync.

"What do you imply, is my son not worthy?"

"No. It is simply not meant for him to be a God. The fates will not allow it." Saying this they disappeared.

We all remained silent for a bit of time.

"So Perseus, seeing that we cannot give you godhood, what else do you want?" Zeus asked me.

"I have got three wishes. First I want Lady Hestia and Lord Hades to have a throne in this room."

Zeus looked at me for a moment but then clapped his hands and two thrones one bathed in fire and the other deep black arose out of the floor. They both left their temporary thrones and sat on the new ones with a nod of gratitude towards me.

"Next I want to renew my River Styx insurance, so can't you guys like call her and..." Zeus understood and just as he was about to summon her Hera spoke up.

"Why not give him the blessing of Artemis? With this he shall remain immortal unless injured in battle?"I had to give her the credit, not for suggesting a great idea, but for able to suggest such an idea.

Artemis looked downright pissed. Ï shall not give my blessings to a male, even though he is an honorable one. Period."

Just as Hera was about to reply, Zeus spoke "Couldn't you give such a blessing Hades?"

"Well it is a hypothetical possibility, but I have never tried it and the process itself is..."

"It doesn't matter. He shall have his blessing and that is final. Now proceed." Zeus commanded his brother.

Hades rolled his eyes and summoned a sword made of mortal steel, celestial bronze and imperial gold. He looked at it with approval and admiration. He felt the blade from top to bottom.

Then he threw it, right at me. It plunged into me and it pained like hell. Suddenly the pain stopped and everything went dark.

In the throne room Nico whispered softly "You killed him?"

Hades replied "Yes."

 **AN: Guys this is my first story, all types of reviews are invited, constructive criticism is appreciated and please let me know how the story is. I'll be updating in a week again.**

 **Signing off,**

 **Panchajanya Das.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 02

THIRD POV (THE THRONE ROOM)

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE HADES?" Zeus and Poseidon shouted.

Hades was immediately chained by Zeus and Poseidon. The rest of the Council were also angry including Demeter, who rarely ever took interest.

"Choose your words carefully, Hades. One word that I don'y like and you are heading for the pit." Poseidon threatened him.

"I didn't mean to kill him, it was necessary for the curse to work. Believe me."

"Swear on Styx, Hades." Poseidon asked him.

"No. Wait. Being the God of Underworld, Styx could hardly harm him. I think we should find out a better way." Hermes interjected.

"Why don't we ask Hera to check his memories and then she can swear on Styx that he never meant any harm." Apollo popped up.

Everyone was staring at him wondering when he had gotten so smart to suggest such a brilliant idea.

"Well Athena, what is your opinion?" Zeus asked.

"Well for once I am forced to admit that someone other than me has come up with a brilliant idea."

"And that is exactly why, I'm awesome."

"SHUT UP!" Poseidon barked. He was obviously still worried about his beloved son. "Hera please proceed."

Hera walked up to Hades and asked "Brother please open your mind, it will be easier than forcing in."

Hades nodded and then Hera closed her eyes in concentration. Everyone waited with bated breath as she shuffled through his memories often grimacing at the gruesome scenes of the underworld.

Finally she opened her eyes with a smile. "Well I can vouch for him. He is clean."

"Swear it on Styx, sister. I am still wary you know. After all i have just lost my son and do not know whether he will come back or not."

"I swear..."

Suddenly Hades interrupted " SISTER! Make your oath carefully. You have seen all my memories. You know what all has transpired in my mind so, do it carefully."

Hera nodded confidently. "I swear on river Styx that Hades has never meant any harm to Percy."

Thunder growled in the background and with a humongous flash Hera disappeared.

"What just happened?" Zeus asked dumbfounded.

"Styx took her." Athena said in shock.

To say that Poseidon's rage was unstoppable would have been an understatement.

PERCY POV

Okay, now what the hell was I doing in the underworld?

I remembered Hades throwing that sword at me, but I was so sure that he hadn't intended to kill me that I was kind of surprised that I ended up in the underworld.

I headed towards Charon whose glum face morphed into a bright smile as he caught sight of me heading towards me.

"Ah! Perseus Jackson! Yes, Lord Hades has informed me about your arrival. You shall be guided to your suite and I believe refreshments are in order?"

"So, I am not dead?"

"Of course you are dead my boy. But it is only temporarily and it was done to help you achieve your partial immortality. Now, enough talking. Lord Hades shall arrive soon. I suggest that you get refreshed and head over towards Elysium where most of your dead friends stay."

"But isn't meeting the dead restricted?"

"Anything for my favorite demigod. Now go straight and take a right."

I looked at the deep blue black river and then looked at him. He nodded. I walked over the river and reached the other bank. There most of the would were heading to a single door, that would probably take them to the Judges. Most of them were not even noticing that there was another door right beside the other one. And those who did notice couldn't get into it no matter how hard they tried.

I walked into it easily and found myself in a rather luxurious room.

Just as I was about to get settled I heard a large clang and then felt waves of heat wash over me. And then I lost consciousness.

AN: I am going to update tomorrow again. Please review guys. It means a lot to me.

Signing off,

Panchajanya Das


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 03

PERCY POV

As I woke up, I opened my eyes to find myself being stared at by Silena and Beckendrof. I was stunned. It's not every day that you find your dead friends staring at you, well unless you too are dead or maybe not.

"Percy, how are you feeling now?" Silena asked.

"Umm. A little dizzy but other than that fine. How are you guys doing?"

"We have never been better. But now..." Beckendrof said.

"Ahh, yes. What happened? How was I knocked out?" I asked.

"Well you see, the underworld has gone crazy. I think Hades has lost control. Why, don't ask me. But all the damned souls are now revolting and they are trying to escape. So maybe somewhere in between you too got knocked out."

"Wait a minute. What are YOU doing here? Are you dead?" Silena asked as it finally sunk in that I was in the underworld.

"I am dead, but according to Charon I am going to be revived again so that I can receive some blessing from Hades. Who knows how..." suddenly I was interrupted by a loud blast. I quickly looked around and saw that I was in a barren field a little distance away from the war.

I could see that the damned souls were easily winning because of their number and it would only be a matter of time before they were able to escape.

"We fight?" I asked simply.

They both nodded and we ran towards the battlefield.

"Umm, how do we hit them, I don't think Riptide is going to work? Is it?"

"We have to use Stygian Iron. Here take this." Silena threw me a knife probably made of Stygian Iron. I had no idea what it was so I had to take her word for it. I was not a knife person but I had to use it as I had no other option.

As soon as I got near i started stabbing the souls at the best I could but my lack of skills with a knife was rather obvious and it was causing me to loose. Just as a soul was about to hack at me with his sword, I saw him get slashed by a little girl who was trying to use a sword. Keyword: trying. She almost looked comically holding the sword.

I immediately offered her my knife and she accepted it gladly. With my newly attained sword I was unstoppable. Most of the heroes were rusty from lack of practice so they were easily getting beaten. I wondered where those souls were going.

"Hey Beckendrof, where are all the fallen spirits going to?"

"Tartarus."

Uh-oh. That meant I had no second chance. No way I wanted to go back there. I quickly summoned water to create a hurricane with ice. Much to my relief it worked as the souls were getting totally stabbed by the ice. Soon the souls had diminished greatly, whatever remained we quickly finished them off.

"I think Lord Hades owes you more than ever now." Charon told me as he stabbed the souls he was fighting and came towards me.

"But why has he lost control of his domain?"

"I don't know. I shall be going to Olympus right now, to report the events and enquire about Lord Hades."

"Oh shit! I got it. To bless me he had killed me. This would have enraged the whole council, so they might have done something to him, which caused him to loose his powers. I am also coming, Charon."

"No. That cannot be done. The dead cannot travel anywhere. You must stay here. I shall get Lord Hades to free you. Now goodbye, my young friend."

"What was this about the blessing?Tell us the whole story." Silena asked me.

I quickly told them about the award ceremony at Olympus and then we started to roam around just remembering the good old days, waiting for Charon to come back.

MEANWHILE IN TARTARUS

"Look what we have here brother, an Olympian herself." A 7 foot tall immortal spoke as Hera shivered at the sight of the immortal.

"Looks like this is going to be fun." He said.

AN: Please review guys and I will be updating in a day or two.


End file.
